This invention concerns a water treating apparatus for raising oxygen solubility in high-purity drinking water, particularly able to raise oxygen solubility therein and prolonging period of time for sterilization.
A conventional comparatively improved drinking water treating process is shown in FIG. 1, which includes an oxidizing process by ozone for performing a first step of sterilization, purifying and deodorizing, a filtering process to remove oxidized substances, a soft-water treating process by resin, a deodorizing process by active carbon, and then a more sophisticated process of U. F. (ultra filter) treatment or R. O. (reverse osmosis) treatment (indispensable for high-purity drinking water), a cooling process, an ozone injecting process for mixing it in drinking water again to sterilize, purify and deodorize, stored, pressurized and then supplied to users.
However, In the process of injecting ozone and the storing process has been found a drawback that the ozone injected in drinking water can volatilize quite easily because of extremely active quality of ozone, and thus effect of keeping high oxygen solubility in drinking water and prolonging period of time for sterilization may be very low.